


Family

by Awenseth



Category: Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds|The Return of Dogtanian
Genre: Adventure, Denial, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jaelousy, Loyalty, M/M, Multi, Religious Conflict, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rochefort recieves a letter from his cousin who infroms him regards her upcomming visit. After her arrival she decides that her cousin might be in need for someone by his side and is determinded to find that person and also to couse a little chaos with her being not an usual Lady...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still stuck by this title no matter how much I tried to figure out something different. In any other way here is the starting chapter which I will hopefully soon continue seeing how I managed to get all the episodes of the show... though from the second session I only found two...
> 
> P.S.: I have absolutely no knowledge regards French language so those who can should feel free to correct me and I will imediately re-write the incorrect word/sentence.

The sun has only rosen above Paris, but the people were already starting to mind their usual business with newly won energy. In a luxurious estate, surounded by a large natural forest and beautiful gardens was it not any other way. The owner of this beautiful estate, Count Comte de Rochefort was sitting in his study room, sorting out a few papers before he would need to get over to Cardinal Richeliu to listen to his ranting about his incompetent subordinates, the idiocy of the king and those blasted musketeers. 

Oh, how he couldn’t await that great joy…again. The Cardinal may be a sharp minded person whom he did not mind following, but sometimes his ranting could be tiresome. 

A sudden knock on the door brought him in the end back from his thoughts. 

“Enter.” he called as the door opened revealing one of his servants, he knew that is must be of importance for his staff knew that he did not like being disturbed if the doors to his study were closed. 

“Excuse me for my interruption Milord, but a messenger bird has arrived a few minutes ago with this letter bound to his leg.” the man said as he handed the letter over to the count and left bowing. 

Looking down at the seal which closed down the letter Rochefort chuckled oh yes, he knew the crest on which a rose sat between a pari of crossing swords, it was the family crest from his beloved cousin, Lady Sévérine de Arigto. A woman who was not only a complet lady, but also an excellent swordfighter, he should know seeing that he was the one teaching her in secret. Their father and uncle would have both reacted more then scandalised and most of all shocked if they would have ever found out, but he was not able to say no to that high spirited, inteligent maiden. Breaking the seal he took out the parchment hidden inside the envelope to see what she wished to tell him about, he was sure that it would set his spirits hight for today, no matter what may come.

_My beloved cousine_

_It happened such a long time ago that the both of us have seen each other. My husband is away on one of his works…again._

_You know how exciting the life of an explorer can be in countrey to that of their poor wives. I’m bored and longing for a pleasant maison de commerce who of course understands me and after my knowing from the whole famille are toi the only one. I hope that it is not a big bother to you if I travel to Parice for a small visite for a few days and you can find some time for me under your duties. I’m awaiting your réponse Rochefort._

_Adieu with aimer  
Sévérine_

Putting the letter down Rochefort grabbed an untouched sheet of paper and started writing his response, he didn’t have anything against his cousin visiting, she was a rather pleasant company in his option. Intelligent, cunning, talented as much with the sword as with the feather, she also posessed a great understanding for politics, spoke six different languages thanks to her husband being an explorer who was often recommended by different royalties and who just loved to share his experiences with his wife. Yes, having Sévérine here for a couple of days would make his life definitely much more pleasant. 

Finishing the letter he sealed it and called a servant to send it immediately to the young woman. After finishing that he stood up to get his horse and be on his way to Richeliu, he really didn’t want to give that man more things to rant about even if he could not spoil his mood. 

To be continued


End file.
